


Mountain Dew Red

by pipazelbeth



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drug Abuse, Ghost Shenanigans, Multi, Suicide, Suicide Notes, fuckin uhhhh, hes also kind of a manifestation of jeremys guilt lmao, i aint that nasty, ill add more as it goes on, michael haunts jeremy, michaels a fucking ghost, slowly goes into ghost shenanigans, starts out super dark, there isnt gonna be any ghost fucking tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipazelbeth/pseuds/pipazelbeth
Summary: Michael considered what to write. A simple “fuck you”, or an intricate note, explaining why he'd end his life. He decided for a combination.“Jeremy: Hope the SQUIP works well enough to forget me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heya! so this is my first fic on here, and im excited!! im really proud of this tbh and im willing to accept any and all feedback!!!
> 
> (also some side characters [most notably christine and the SQUIP] are probably a bit out of character. itll take me a bit to get used to them hfdjfdj)
> 
> EDIT: I DIDNT EXPECT THIS MUCH POSITIVE FEEDBACK???? AHHHHH
> 
> my tumblr is pipazelbeth if you wanna go follow me over there  
> i might post art and stuff to go along w this fic  
> maybe reblog some of your stuff and follow you  
> also my snapchat is hxmeworld if you want to see me complain about my life and give sneak peeks on upcoming chapters

Michael considered what to write. A simple “fuck you”, or an intricate note, explaining why he'd end his life. He decided for a combination.

“Jeremy: Hope the SQUIP works well enough to forget me.”

There. Michael dropped the red pen he wrote it with on his old, wooden desk. He picked up the bottle of Ibuprofen, screwing off the child-proof cap. Shit. He didn’t have anything to down it with. He looked around his dirty room, looking for some liquid to down the pills with. His eyes laid on a half-drunken bottle of Mountain Dew Red, wedged between a pile of clothes. Michael walked over to the bottle, snorted, and picked it up. Irony, was it not? The only thing that could save his best friend would be the catalyst of his end. Michael walked back over to the wooden desk, opening the bottle of red soda. He picked up the open bottle of painkillers in his other hand, looked down at it, and dumped them into his mouth. The Mountain Dew Red followed soon after. He painfully swallowed all of the pills. He picked up his cynical suicide note, firmly grasped it, and slipped on his trademark white headphones. Michael plugged them into his phone, pressed play on the playlist that he made specifically for this moment. He closed his eyes, while listening to Mother Mother.

“You don’t need tricks, you don’t need treats. And you don’t need me.” Were the last lyrics Michael Mell heard before he fell into his permanent rest.

 

Jeremy didn’t even hear about Michael's suicide until Monday afternoon. Christine walked up to him, looking incredibly uneasy. The SQUIP mentally nudged him. “Hey, Christine, everything alright?” he asked carefully, looking down at the upset girl.  
“You….were friends with Michael Mell, right?” she asked softly, staring down at her white flats.  
The question caught both Jeremy and the SQUIP off-guard. The SQUIP was silent.  
“Used to be… Why? Did something happen to him?” Jeremy asked, clearly confused. Christine looked up at him, shocked and possible offense on her face. Did I say something wrong? Jeremy asked the SQUIP. It was eerily silent.  
“Were you not paying attention this morning? You pass his locker every morning.”  
This confused the tall boy even more. Christine looked like she was trying to not slap him.  
“Are you kidding me, Jeremy?! He’s dead. He killed himself Friday night. Wrote a suicide note addressed to you…”  
Christine was talking after that, but Jeremy didn’t hear a word. Michael. _Dead_. His best friend-  
**'Former best friend,'** the SQUIP reminded him coldly. 

Jeremy nearly puked. _'Are you kidding me? Michael is dead because of something I did and all you care about is how we-'_  
**'Haven’t talked to him in months? Haven’t even thought about him since Halloween? He’s gone. Which means Jeremy 1.0 went with him-'**

 _“I DON’T CARE ABOUT POPULARITY!”_ Jeremy screamed aloud, forgetting about Christine and the people walking past him. She glared at him and walked away, clearly disgusted. He got a few stares in the hallway as he walked to the bathroom.

Rich was in there, on the ground, chugging a Mountain Dew Red. He looked up as Jeremy walked through the door, scoffed, then went back to chugging his red soda. Jeremy looked down in shame. “So. Did it really work?”  
Jeremy lifted his head to look at Rich. “What?”  
“Hmph. So it did,” the small boy stood up, holding the empty bottle at his side. “I'm assuming you didn’t read the suicide note.”  
Jeremy shook his head. Rich walked over to him and pulled out his phone. “’Jeremy: Hope the SQUIP works well enough to forget me.’”

His stomach dropped. That explains Christine’s unusual attitude towards him. The glares in the hallways. Why nobody’s talked to him today.  
He was the reason Michael killed himself.  
Jeremy looked at Rich weakly.  
“Do you have any more Mountain Dew Red?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song michael listened to: https://youtu.be/tlAiq0_BXac


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's a bit short, but it wouldn't make sense if i combined chapters 2 and 3 lol (they're really unrelated)

Rich did have some Mountain Dew Red. In fact, he had a whole case of it in his basement. "It's actually pretty good," he'd said to Jeremy that afternoon. It bitterly reminded him of his dead friend.

When Rich handed Jeremy the red soda, he made sure to drink alcohol beforehand. Not too much, but just enough where his SQUIP was unable to do anything. He nervously cracked it open, half-expecting something to go terribly wrong. Jeremy looked up at Rich, who nodded reassuringly. Jeremy looked back down at his soda, took a deep breath, and desperately downed the whole thing in one go.

He didn't feel different until-  
"aaaaaaAAAAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_ Jeremy screamed, at the top of his lungs, unintentionally. Rich covered his ears, dropping to the basement floor on his knees. Jeremy ran up and out of the basement, into Rich's small bathroom, and collapsed into the dirty tiled floor. He slowly stopped screaming, a pounding headache forming, and a melted, glitched version of the SQUIP materialized in front of him. Jeremy slowly looked up, tears pouring down his face and his throat scratchy and weak.

**"ThAt WaS a BaD iDeA, jErEmY~"** it said, in a raspy, cringe-worthy voice. Jeremy looked back down, seeing the monster slowly melt into nothing.  
 **"No MaTtEr If YoU gEt RiD oF mE oR nOt, MiChAeL's NoT cOmInG bAcK-"** the SQUIP taunted, it's last words ringing in Jeremy's mind, even after the monster fades away. He sobbed harder, and Jeremy swore he heard Michael calling him a dumbass. He stayed like that for what felt like hours, head in his hands, sobbing, until he heard cautious knocking on the door. Jeremy sniffled, managing a weak "Ye-yeah?"  
Rich responds quietly. "Can I come in?" Jeremy approved, and Rich opened the door slowly. He dropped to Jeremy's level, hugging him close. Jeremy sobbed harder, gripping onto Rich's sleeveless shirt.

Jeremy was thankful when Rich's mom didn't question the wet spots on his shirt, or Jeremy's own puffy eyes at dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:3c

Post-SQUIP, Jeremy became sort of a shell of a being. He broke up with Brooke. Christine was too busy for him. Jake only nodded to him in the halls. The only person he had was Rich.

Well, and Michael's ghost. Sort of.

Jeremy could see Michael out of the corner of his eye sometimes, just staring right through him. This continued on for a few weeks, as the guilt of Michael's suicide finally kicked in.

Until, one day, something unusual happened.

Jeremy was working on his American History homework, and he heard a familiar voice from right behind him.

“Thomas Jefferson opposed Hamilton's federal bank, he didn’t agree with it. Dumbass.”

Jeremy screamed rather girly as he turned around to see Michael Mell himself. He had white, emotionless eyes and a constant drip of Mountain Dew Red running down his chin. Jeremy stood up from his desk, tempted to run over to Michael and hug him and apologize and-

“Well? Am I right?” Michael asks, crossing his arms. Jeremy could almost cry.

“How are you..Aren't you….Didn't you..?” He stammered, not knowing what to do. Michael chuckled, cold amusement plastered on his pale face.

“Yeah, I'm dead. Came to haunt ya. Sick nasty. Hell isnt such a great place, and I really, _really_ wanted to see your reaction. SQUIP’s gone?” the ghost asked, floating closer to Jeremy. He nodded.

“Glad you realized that the SQUIP was destroying people around you.” He paused. “…Not glad you didn’t realize it soon enough"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> michael 200% definitely says "sick nasty"
> 
> also dont comment "oMg HaMiLtOn!1!1!" please

**Author's Note:**

> the song michael listened to: https://youtu.be/tlAiq0_BXac


End file.
